Undercurrent
by PhoenixInAshes
Summary: Parallel Companion Fic to 'Still Waters'. Hunter's realization that he had perhaps misunderstood Sebastian is also mirrored by Sebastian's gradual insight into Hunter. 'Still Waters' explored things from Hunter's viewpoint. 'Undercurrent' introduces us to Sebastian's.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't that Sebastian disliked Hunter. Not exactly.

Yes, he hadn't been thrilled when he was informed that he would be receiving a middle of the year transfer student into his up until now private room. He couldn't really fault Hunter for that development. He suspected the school was still subtly punishing him for the Slushee Debacle. Hunter was just the student they were using to teach him a lesson. It was the school's idea of poetic justice to force him to room with the boy who stole his title. It hurt, but Sebastian couldn't blame that on Hunter.

And it wasn't as if Hunter was a bad person, or a horrible Captain. Well, maybe he _was_ a rather horrible Captain, but Sebastian had too much experience with bad decisions made in an honest effort to do the right thing not to see his potential.

It was true Hunter was too strict and rigid with everyone, but he was with himself as well. He had a need to excel that bordered on unhealthy.

Sebastian knew there had to be more to Hunter than a simple need to overachieve. In his experience, students did not suddenly decide mid-semester to transfer to a school like Dalton without some sort of backstory. If he had showed up at the beginning of the year like every other new student, sure.

But mid-year transfers generally meant something had gone wrong somewhere else.

Of course, he could be reading too much into it. Maybe Hunter's family had simply had to move due to a job change or something.

But Sebastian doubted it.

Not the way Hunter was so tightly wound, like a spring that would explode at the slightest release of pressure.

So it wasn't that Sebastian didn't like Hunter.

He just wondered how he managed to focus on anything properly with that stick shoved so far up his posterior.

Because what _did_ frustrate him to no end, was that Hunter refused to _listen_ to him.

He knew Hunter had come from a military background. What he seemed to fail to realize, was the Warbler's were not troops. And they weren't preparing for battle.

It was a singing competition, for god's sake.

So when Hunter barked orders, and made decisions without consulting anyone, and got frustrated when they didn't seem to magically understand his choreography or song arrangements, Sebastian found himself scurrying around behind Hunter doing damage control.

He knew his constant barrage of insults and sarcasm was annoying Hunter, but at least it kept things lighter than they would have been had Sebastian allowed Hunter to just take over completely. And the Warblers were used to him by now. He didn't have to worry that Jeff would take offense at his well meaning teasing. Jeff was more than able to laugh at himself. And they were close enough that Jeff wouldn't take his words to heart the way he seemed to be taking Hunter's.

Now _that_ did frustrate and anger him.

Jeff should have been the choreographer. Jeff had never let them down so far, and Jeff had a far better understanding of each of the boys, their strengths and weaknesses, and how they could best contribute to the numbers.

Hunter hadn't been there long enough to know anything, really. And had been too focused on winning to get to know anyone. But Hunter refused to delegate even a tiny bit of his authority to anyone. He was too much of a control freak for that.

So Sebastian ignored Hunter as much as possible and spent his free time settling Jeff down and quietly reassuring the other Warbler's behind Hunter's back that they were perfectly capable of winning, even in their current situation.

Sebastian knew things couldn't continue like this forever. He could only do so much. Particularly with Hunter undermining him constantly. And he suspected his attempts to help were putting him on Hunter's bad side.

It hadn't been intentional. He couldn't quite read Hunter. But he wasn't about to slink back into the closet because he suspected Hunter might not be thrilled his roommate wasn't straight. So if he increased his level of constant flirting and innuendo even more around Hunter, it was the boy's own fault for acting like Sebastian was doing anything wrong when he wasn't in the first place.

Right?

Still, Sebastian had to wonder if maybe he had overplayed matters at least a little. Hunter seemed to be of the opinion every time he left the room he was off hooking up with some other student.

Which kind of stung a little, actually. He didn't know where Hunter got the idea he was so easy. Yes, he liked to have a good time. But that didn't mean he went around screwing anything that moved. But if it meant Hunter would leave him alone, instead of questioning him and leaving him forced to either dodge the question or admit he was trying to keep the Warbler's together behind Hunter's back because his overbearing control was ultimately hurting them, then Sebastian would let him assume that he was that easy.

It didn't mean he liked it though.

Hunter had better settle in and relax soon. Sebastian wasn't exactly that good at keeping things together himself. It didn't escape him the irony of being the one trying to fix things instead of breaking them like he usually did.

But if Hunter didn't ease up soon, Sebastian didn't know how much longer it would be until it all fell apart.

 _Again._


	2. Chapter 2

If Sebastian had to put a label on his relationship with his parents, it would probably be something along the lines of _superficial_.

He was reasonably sure his parents had procreated for no other reason than some research somewhere or other indicated that the traditional nuclear family of mother, father, and 2.5 children got the highest ratings in the polls.

Sebastian wasn't sure what disappointed his parents more, that they discovered after 1.0 children his mother was no longer physically capable of having another child, or that the specimen they did produce ended up being gay.

His father had a well paying job as an attorney, but Sebastian knew he aspired to better things.

Translation: More money and power.

Sebastian could not help these plans. Sebastian's 'preferences' as his father called them, would not gain supporters or voters to his father's cause.

Which is how Sebastian ended up carted off to a lesser known but prestigious school in the middle of Nowhere, Ohio.

The irony that the school was all male did not escape Sebastian. His father found it suitable because there would be little reason for anyone to question why Sebastian never showed an interest in any female classmates. His father could blithely explain away any concern as a boy with little opportunity for dating, and a rigorous school that demanded most of his attention.

Sebastian figured his father was mostly just happy he didn't have to think about his son outside of the tuition checks he sent to the school every few months.

Sebastian liked to pretend he was just as happy with the arrangement.

So when his father informed him that he and his wife would be attending Dalton's annual parent/teacher day, Sebastian was honestly surprised. And less than excited.

He had already been expecting the worst, so when he woke up that morning to find Hunter lounging idly instead of rushing around like the obsessive compulsive little neurotic he normally was, he figured it had to be a bad sign.

"I thought you would be ironing your pajamas in honor of your parents arrival or something," Sebastian grumbled as he skittered anxiously around the room making sure things were immaculate. He was sure his father would find something to complain about, but it was just easier not to try to give him an opening for criticism.

Hunter still set him on edge a little. He was still unsure where he stood with the other boy, and he knew he was probably reacting to the tension in a less than productive way, but something about Hunter just got under his skin.

It wasn't even than Hunter was mean to him. He almost would have preferred that, then he could call him out for being and jerk and move on. But Hunter wasn't a jerk, exactly.

He was polite to a fault. But he was so…distant. It made Sebastian uncomfortable enough that he found himself hiding in Jeff's room or one of the other Warbler's half the time when Hunter was in their dorm.

Which wasn't a lot either, actually. Hunter seemed to be trying to avoid him as well, and even though he would never admit it, it bothered Sebastian.

He might not be the easiest person to get along with, but Hunter's unease around him seemed disproportionate. And insulting.

Sebastian was so lost in thought he didn't even realize his parents had arrived until he heard a loud, annoyed sounding cough from the door.

They were early. Of course. His father had told him he would text when they got close so Sebastian could meet them, but of course his father didn't actually follow through, showing up unannounced and making Sebastian look incompetent and disinterested.

Sebastian watched them lay on the charm, ignoring their son in favor of fawning over his roommate. Hunter. Sebastian barely managed to control the desire to roll his eyes and inform them his classmate wasn't old enough to vote yet and they could drop the act.

He must not have been entirely successful keeping the disdain from his face though, because his father glanced in his direction and immediately invited Hunter to dinner once he found out his parents wouldn't be coming.

Well, wasn't that _wonderful_.

He watched Hunter cast about for a way to refuse without sounding disrespectful, come up blank, and accept their offer in the span of about three seconds. He almost felt bad for the guy. He knew how obnoxious his parents were. He wouldn't have wanted to spend any time with them, but being their son kind of made escape impossible.

Then again, maybe they would all have a grand old time busying themselves making nasty little comments at his expense. His parents certainly enjoyed that. Sebastian couldn't remember the last time they actually commended him for anything.

Probably sometime long before he pointed to that actor on the television screen when he was home with his parents all those years ago, and pronounced him 'pretty.'

So he forced himself to follow Hunter and his parents around the school, gritting his teeth a little more at each stop as his parents politely tore him to pieces, negating every good thing he had managed to do this year.

He was getting a headache.

He refused to give them the satisfaction of looking upset or annoyed though. Hunter had to be loving this. Every negative thing he could have ever thought about Sebastian, all confirmed by his own parents.

He wondered if Jeff would notice if he started sleeping on his dorm room floor. It might be preferable.

He was practically ready to throw something by the time they all sat down to dinner.

"So you're Sebastian's roommate," Mr. Smythe said, glancing up at Hunter, an innocent expression on his face that Sebastian could read right through from a mile away. He was leading up to something. Sebastian could tell.

"Do you do any extracurricular activities, Hunter?"

And there it was. Sebastian would have laughed at how transparent the question was, if he wasn't so angry. Did Hunter really believe for one minute Mr. Smythe, with all his connections and knowledge, didn't know exactly who was rooming with his son? It was just one more way for him to subtly remind Sebastian of how much of a disappointment he was.

"I'm Captain of the Warbler's, Sir," Hunter replied, and Sebastian had to clamp down on the urge to roll his eyes yet again. That respectful little 'Sir'. Hunter clearly knew how to play to his father's egotism. Sebastian almost had to admire him for it. He was obviously showing Sebastian who's side he was on. As if there had been any question of Hunter's dislike.

Of course his father just ate up the respect. He was practically preening as he sent Sebastian a disappointed look and proceeded to list his flaws and explain sadly to Hunter how he was failing to live up to his potential.

It never got any easier, Sebastian mused wearily, picking up a salt shaker and idly tipping it one way and the other, staring at the tiny grains inside and wishing he was anywhere else in the universe right now.

And then Hunter shocked him so badly he nearly fell out of his chair.

He stood up for him. He told his father Sebastian had been _helpful_. And then he told him Sebastian had agreed to _co-captain the Warbler's with him_.

Sebastian had been so confused, he hadn't said a word. Just stared at Hunter as his parents made noncommittal little noises and turned their attention to finishing their dinner. Hunter's expression had briefly flashed with something…Sebastian wasn't even sure how to define it. Anger? Frustration? Disappointment? But directed towards his parents, not him.

Dinner didn't last very long after that. His parents seemed to sense that Hunter's patience had worn thin, and they weren't going to convince him to engage in their games at Sebastian's expense. They excused themselves soon after that, explaining they had to head out because they had to go pack for some trip or book some trip or make some trip, Sebastian had more or less completely stopped listening at that point.

And suddenly, things weren't quite as bad. Sebastian couldn't for the life of him figure it out. Hunter had just gotten reinforcement of every awful thing he probably was thinking, and yet, instead of treating Sebastian worse, he was listening to him more. Consulting him more. And actually taking his advice on occasion.

It was bizarre, but Sebastian didn't dare mention it. If Hunter had suffered some sudden temporary lapse in judgment that made him hate Sebastian a little less, and stop being quite as controlling, Sebastian wasn't about to mention it and chance having it all fall apart again.

But that didn't change the fact that Hunter _confused the hell_ out of him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was official. Hunter was _insane_.

Sebastian supposed he should count himself fortunate that Hunter's casual dive off the cliffs of sanity meant he was slightly more tolerant of Sebastian himself, but it didn't stop the sensation of impending doom.

Sebastian knew the Warbler's weren't as strong as they once were. He knew some of the Warbler's at least still privately blamed him for Blaine's steadfast refusal to return to Dalton. They were too polite to say it to his face, of course, but he knew the feeling was there.

He really couldn't blame them. In all honesty, they were probably right.

He probably should have felt guilty that Blaine's insistence on remaining with those public school misfits left him feeling more _relieved_ than anything else. He and Blaine had reached a sort of uneasy truce after the whole Karofsky nightmare, but it didn't mean they were anywhere near friends.

 _That_ had been the worst conversation of his life, and there had been some pretty terrible ones.

Maybe if there had been more warning. Sebastian was used to people who were used to him. Who took his casual insults for what they were. He wasn't good at any kind of serious conversation. He wasn't good with people, or feelings. The Warbler's all knew that when he made fun of them, it wasn't with malicious intent. When he told Jeff he had two left feet when he had an off day, obviously it wasn't meant to hurt or even offend, really.

Which was why he could get away with saying the same things Hunter said, and the Warbler's would take it from him. They knew he didn't _actually_ mean it. Hunter, he couldn't say the same for.

And everyone at Scandals was used to him. To his sarcastic wit. To his tendency to throw insults around carelessly. Most of them really couldn't care in the least. They didn't care about his opinion of them. They cared about whether he was willing to get them off. It probably wasn't the healthiest attitude towards relationships or sex, but Sebastian really wasn't in the mood to have anyone analyze him. He just wanted someone to make him forget everything else for a few minutes. Randoms at Scandals were fine for that. Students at Dalton looked at him like they wanted to know what made him tick. Guys at Scandals didn't really care if he had a brain at all as long as everything else was in working order.

It didn't bother him, exactly. He knew what he was getting into. But it didn't exactly give him a lot of respect for the idiots who came in there either.

So when Karofsky showed up that day, all awkward and overeager, Sebastian had reacted in the same way he had a hundred other times to a hundred other guys.

With biting humor. Mean jokes.

He had gotten so used to assuming that no one in that building cared about him, he had stopped caring about anyone else. Had forgotten they were all people too, with their own insecurities and issues.

He regretted it deeply now. If he could have taken the words back, he would have. Karofsky wasn't really his type, it was true, but that was a matter of personal preference, not because of anything Karofsky had done wrong. He didn't even dislike Karofsky. The guy had seemed nice enough. He knew there had been some sort of problem with Kurt, but that was nothing but idle gossip that had nothing to do with Sebastian.

And it wasn't like Sebastian was Kurt's biggest fan.

So he had gone and shot his mouth off like normal, and forgotten all about it until two of the students in Dalton who had been friends with Kurt and Blaine had somehow gotten wind of the story and proceeded to repeat it to anyone who would listen. It hadn't even connected to Sebastian that the guy who had bothered Kurt and then got outed and tried to kill himself was the same guy he had met in Scandals until one of them brought up Karofsky's account on their phone, showing all the nasty messages left there, and Sebastian had found himself staring at a face that he knew.

Sebastian wasn't naïve enough to think that his actions had been the ones to push Karofsky over the edge, but it made him uncomfortable to realize that he probably had given him a little shove in the wrong direction, even unwittingly.

He couldn't say he had ever been in Karofsky's situation, but he could understand the circumstances that could lead someone there. If anyone had ever asked him if he himself had ever been suicidal, he would have denied it immediately. And he wouldn't have been lying.

But if there had been some days when he couldn't have cared less if he crashed into a tree in his Daddy's expensive car with less than fifty-fifty odds...well, not caring if you lived wasn't the same as wanting to die, right?

There was something in Blaine's eyes those first days after it had happened, those few times he actually saw him, that made him wonder if maybe Blaine understood Karofsky's mentality more than he would ever admit too. Blaine wasn't very good at disguising his feelings. Kurt was better at it, but even Sebastian could see how much they had both been shaken up.

But even if Sebastian suspected both of them had a kind of understanding of the kind of emotional issues and life problems that could lead to the sort of choices Karofsky made that went beyond purely academic, and even if it made it slightly easier for them to manage to be in each other's presence for short periods of time, Sebastian couldn't exactly ever see himself having a heart to heart with either of them.

Or anything else.

Kurt might have been hot if he wasn't so _annoying_. Maybe. And Blaine, well...

He was sex on a stick, yes. But Sebastian had learned long ago that window shopping was preferable. He didn't do relationships. And Blaine was entirely too white picket fence and drooling dog and kids in the backyard for his tastes.

Look, but never touch.

He had tried to ease up on his flirting somewhat with people who might be bothered by it or read more into it than Sebastian meant. Blaine had at least taught him that much. Karofsky had taught him that much.

Except with Hunter.

Hunter, Sebastian was still going to unceasingly tease and flirt with, because Hunter was a pain in the ass and annoying him was better than smacking him.

Probably.

However, standing behind the camera and watching Hunter make a ridiculous ransom video with the New Directions trophy, Sebastian couldn't help wonder if maybe smacking Hunter might knock some sense into him.

Or if maybe he should be knocking his own head against the wall, because _why_ was he going along with this lunacy anyway?

Hunter insisted he was only trying to make Blaine choose sides. That he was _distracting_ them. But Sebastian figured it was only Hunter trying to be nice and let him down easy. He still couldn't quite figure out the slightly less argumentative version of Hunter that had taken up residence in his room lately. He almost wished for the old one who would have just told him he wasn't what they needed and that they could only win with Blaine.

It _hurt_. Sebastian would never admit it out loud, but it did.

It wasn't like he wasn't trying his best. But there was just so much else going on. Classes. Lacrosse. Exams. Trying to play peacemaker behind the scenes with the Warbler's when Hunter got too demanding. And he was just so _tired_ all the time lately. It was starting to concern him a little. He had been considering the idea of calling his doctor and making an appointment. There were a couple issues that didn't seem to be going away lately. Maybe he needed vitamins or something.

Sebastian watched wearily from behind the camera until Hunter was done channeling every cliche Evil Mastermind in every bad movie ever.

And then had to ask the question that was bothering him the most.

"Where did you even _get_ a cat, Hunter?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian really should have seen it coming.

In his experience, the moment things started going too smoothly, you had better run for cover, because you were probably standing in the calm eye of the hurricane, and any second, gale force winds would be there to knock you down and drown you in a torrential downpour.

Okay, so maybe he was being a _little_ dramatic, but under the circumstances, he figured he could be allowed a little resentful anger.

Maybe it was karma. Or fate. He knew he wasn't exactly warm and fuzzy and friendly, but why did he have to be? He was working on being a better person, but he didn't see why that meant he had to fall over himself being everyone's best friend.

The closer you let people, the more opportunity they had to disappoint you. Or hurt you.

So yes, he kept his distance from most people. Yes, he knew most of the Warbler's respected him for the most part, and tolerated him mostly good-naturedly, but he wouldn't exactly say they were best friends.

He had chosen to keep himself mostly isolated.

So when things started going wrong, it made it that much easier to keep everyone out.

And that much harder.

Sebastian had never been one to worry excessively. As far as he was concerned, potential problems were everywhere, and if you bothered yourself fussing over things that may never happen, you would just make yourself crazy.

The last few weeks had become a rather severe test on that philosophy, however.

It started gradually, an unusual weariness that Sebastian couldn't quite shake, and couldn't figure out. He was working out regularly, eating properly, sleeping, well, maybe not enough, but no less than usual. And yet his stamina wasn't quite up to par.

Then one night, rubbing both of his aching calf muscles, trying to get the tension to release after a particularly grueling lacrosse practice, he noticed a strange little lump on his leg. It was tender to the touch, and Sebastian wondered idly if he had hit his leg against something without remembering or noticing at the time. He figured it would go away on it's own after a few days.

Except it didn't.

Sebastian couldn't be sure, but it felt as if it might be getting worse. It was always tender, and he found himself babying it during practice, trying to avoid hits that would have just glanced right off him before.

A couple weeks went by, and it didn't improve. It _hurt_. It made Sebastian grumpy. He wasn't sleeping well, he had never been a heavy sleeper, and any little toss or turn could jar the spot and he'd awaken, biting down a gasp of pain. Lacrosse was getting more and more difficult, and he knew he was snapping at his teammates unnecessarily, but he couldn't seem to keep a lid on his temper. His nerves felt raw. Physically and emotionally.

Even the Warbler's were annoying him. Little missteps, tiny inadvertent jostles against his body by a stray arm or leg set his teeth on edge. His jaw was starting to ache as much as the rest of him from constantly gritting his teeth to avoid letting any kind of pained expression escape. He felt bad every time he snapped at Jeff, or Trent, but he couldn't seem to help it.

He was tired. And in pain. And afraid of what it might mean.

He had done an internet search one night Hunter was out of the room, looking for reasons for his symptoms.

What he found had hadn't exactly calmed his nerves.

It could be nothing. But...it could be..not nothing. The only way to know for sure was to schedule an appointment and have his leg checked out.

It was moments like these Sebastian almost resented people like Kurt, or Jeff. Kurt's father would have been there in an instant, beside his side, figuring out what was wrong together. Kurt's father actually intimated Sebastian quite a bit. Not that he would ever admit that out loud. To anyone. Ever. Jeff's parents would have probably noticed before Jeff even did. And immediately scheduled an appointment and his mother would have been so overbearingly supportive Jeff would be complaining amusedly for weeks after.

Sebastian wasn't even entirely sure where his parents _were_. They had planned a trip somewhere or other, sometime this month, but they traveled so much Sebastian had long since abandoned attempting to keep track of their schedule. Even if they were home, he would rather be at Dalton than with them.

Still, it would have been nice to have an actual adult to consult about this.

He didn't dare mention it to the Warbler's. They would want to help. And while he appreciated it, he really did, he didn't think he could stand their particular brand of help right now. The worry, the eagerness, the insistence to show up with soup or movies or God knows what and ask if he wanted to _talk_ about his _feelings_.

He would rather be eaten by piranha, thanks just the same.

He would have to always put up a front, convince them he was fine, and he was too tired right now to manage it. Besides...it was probably nothing, right?

So Sebastian did what he always did. He took care of himself. He called the doctor's office, made an appointment, texted his parents in case they needed to sign some sort of form or something, and promptly went back to pretending everything was fine as he waited for his appointment. They couldn't see him until the middle of next week, so he just upped the dosage of painkillers to something probably not recommended by doctors, and continued going to lacrosse and Warbler's practice and pretending everything was fine.

He thought he was doing a pretty good job keeping his temper under control, but the concerned looks the Warbler's cast in his direction when they thought he wasn't looking grated on his nerves. As did Hunter's annoyed ones.

If Hunter would stop with his perfectionism and refusal to listen to reason, then maybe Sebastian wouldn't have to spend so much time trying to Captain _himself_ with his hands mostly tied by the _official_ Captain. Who still needed a good sitting down and talking to.

And if Sebastian hadn't been already working off energy he didn't even have anymore, maybe he would have done it. But he was. So he couldn't. He could only hope Hunter's slight mellowing out after the whole Get-Blaine-Back attempt failed and was over with would be enough.

Part of him wished Blaine had actually returned, because then maybe they would all just forget about him and Blaine could lead them away from their slightly neurotic Captain, but mostly he was just relieved that Blaine's continued absence meant that there wouldn't be any awkwardness between their old lead and the guy who had thrown a slushee at him.

Even if said guy was reformed. Really, he was.

He wasn't entirely sure who's side the rest of the team would end up on though, and if it came to a Blaine-or-Sebastian vote, Sebastian suspected he wouldn't stand a chance.

So, no, he wasn't overly upset Blaine had elected to stay with the McKinley Misfits.

Bewildered, but not upset. Honestly, if Hunter had gone about it in a less...insane way, he might have actually convinced Blaine to return.

So maybe he should be thanking Hunter for deciding to turn himself into an evil cartoon villain.

Or maybe not, he conceded as he absently listened to Hunter complain at him over one thing or another as he shrugged on his jacket and headed for the door. He had stopped giving Hunter his full attention when he started speaking in that tone a week or two ago. It was the only thing that kept him from actually taking a swing at him on particularly bad days. So he just nodded, made some sort of noncommittal noise, and shut the door behind Hunter, who, if he had been half-hearing correctly, seemed to think he was going off to get laid again or something.

It was kind of offensive, actually, Sebastian mused as he pulled his keys from his pocket and headed for his car so he could make his doctor's appointment. The amount of time Hunter seemed to think he spent screwing around with people. Sebastian honestly had no idea where he got these crazy ideas from. Yeah, he liked to flirt. Yeah, he had been known to hook up on occasion at Scandals. But making out on the dance floor or even wandering into a private corner for a little additional...entertainment hardly meant he had made it his life goal to sleep his way through the student body at Dalton, or the population of Scandals. Most of the guys in there Sebastian doubted even _bathed_ regularly. And Hunter thought he had so little control or self esteem he would let _anyone_ sleep with him?

Sebastian decided to conclude that Hunter was merely jealous, because thinking anything else made him feel...dirty. Used. He didn't like that at all.

He would go to the doctor. He would get his leg checked. It would be no big deal, they would give him some sort of medication or ointment and everything would be fine. He had to believe that.

Because he wasn't sure if he could handle it if it wasn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian hated doctors.

He hated how cold and clinical they were. Not that he wanted a hug and a lollipop, but he would have preferred that they not deliver the news that he might have _cancer_ in the same tone someone might announce the car needed a new set of tires.

Actually, they might have sounded a little more apologetic about the tires.

Nothing was certain yet, of course. His problem could be any number of things. But the doctor had looked slightly concerned as he was pressing on the tender spot until Sebastian was biting his lip hard forcing down the desire to beg for the man to ease up.

He had also been less than pleased when he realized Sebastian didn't have a parent with him, but all the necessary paperwork was on file, and Sebastian had insisted he be spoken to as an adult.

He hadn't had mommy or daddy around to hold his hand since he was five. He hardly expected them now.

So the doctor had explained about cancer, and tumors, and malignancy, and chemotherapy, and radiation, and Sebastian nodded and played the part of calm, responsible patient.

And managed to wait until he left the clinic to promptly throw up in the bushes.

He ignored the woman headed in who gave him an alarmed look and strode back to his car, studiously avoiding making eye contact with anyone in the vicinity.

They had assured him they would call with the results as soon as they had them, but it could take a few days.

 _Days._ Sebastian drove back to Dalton in a daze, his attention to the road not nearly as focused as it should be.

He wished he knew one way or another. The uncertainty tore at him.

He wished he could just hide for the rest of the week. Avoid classes. Avoid lacrosse. Avoid practice.

Avoid Hunter.

Of course, nothing ever worked out the way he wanted. He had two exams left that week. Hunter decided to throw an extra practice at him. He got an unfortunate hit in lacrosse that nearly made his knees buckle before he caught himself.

So excuse him if he was a little frustrated. He could sense the Warbler's giving him worried looks and steering clear of his less than pleasant attitude. He couldn't bring himself to feel bad about it.

Of course, Hunter couldn't possibly give him the same consideration. He could tell he was making Hunter angry. Hunter was frustrated that things weren't going as well in practice, and Sebastian was half tempted to point out the reason for that was Sebastian wasn't in any condition to smooth things over with the rest of the group like he had been when Hunter went on his tirades.

He wished he could say that, but he knew Hunter would just deny it and get angrier at him and Sebastian really wasn't in the mood to deal with him on top of everything.

It turned out what he _wanted_ never really seemed to matter to whatever deity was floating around up in the cosmos though, Sebastian thought wearily as he got off the phone with his parents after finally getting his results and realizing that while they probably weren't going to have to invest in tomb stones any time soon, he wasn't exactly going to have a pleasant few months coming up, either.

Not that that mattered to his parents. They were having a _lovely_ time in London or Paris or the Alps or the lost city of Atlantis or wherever they were calling from. And they were so relieved it seemed that he would be fine after treatment.

They were only relieved, Sebastian thought bitterly, because it meant they didn't have to come back.

Sebastian hung up the phone, wiping hastily at his eyes, and turned to find that his assumption that nothing else could possibly go wrong was clearly mistaken.

Hunter was staring at him.

Sebastian hadn't even heard him come in the room. He hadn't wanted anyone to know. He certainly hadn't wanted Hunter to know.

And yet, for some reason he couldn't even begin to fathom, even hours later when he was going over the conversation over and over again in his head, _he told Hunter_.

True, Hunter had pretty much bullied it out of him. The idiot never could take no for an answer.

Then again, Sebastian had put up a lot less of an argument than he probably should have.

But he was _tired_. Tired of feeling awful. Tired of being treated like he wasn't taking things seriously when he was literally exhausting himself trying to keep it together. Tired of listening to everyone's petty complaints and wanting to scream. Tired of Hunter looking at him like he was _disappointing_ him.

He really hadn't had any expectations of how Hunter would respond. He had told him almost without really even thinking it through. It had been a rash decision.

Hunter never did bother to meet any of his expectations, anyway. Hunter seemed determined to always do the thing that would shock him the most.

Which, apparently, in this case, was _take care_ of him.

Maybe it shouldn't have been such a surprise. Hunter was prone to take over in any situation.

But Sebastian hadn't expected him to be so... _nice_ about it.

Sebastian hadn't really had the heart to refuse him when he insisted on coming to Sebastian's chemo sessions. The doctors had recommended he bring someone, in case he felt too awful after to drive.

Sebastian just hadn't expected there to be anyone who would know and be willing.

Hunter wasn't just willing, Hunter was insistent.

Hunter was also a pain in the ass, but Sebastian couldn't find it in him to be too resentful when he didn't have to concentrate on keeping his eyes on the road and his lunch in his stomach.

It was a lot rougher than Sebastian had anticipated, particularly the first few weeks. He did have to begrudgingly give Hunter credit for speaking up and getting him meds for the nausea, which did end up helping a lot.

The biggest shock though, was when they started staying at Sebastian's house on weekends.

Sebastian was still rather confused as to what was motivating Hunter to hover over him so much. He wasn't complaining, because Hunter did make things easier for him, but he failed to see what Hunter was getting out of it.

He had assumed that once he decided that he couldn't bear to stay in the dorms on the weekends and chance the Warbler's walking in on a bad chemo reaction and his best choice was to stay home, Hunter would abandon this insane need to babysit him.

Hunter never did like doing what Sebastian expected, it seemed.

So Sebastian merely shrugged when Hunter insisted on coming along. He figured a week or two and Hunter would see he could manage fine and give up on his demands to come with him.

Except he didn't.

And Sebastian wasn't ever exactly fine, so he couldn't really argue either, even if he wanted to.

Hunter took on the task the same way he did everything. Thoroughly.

The first night at Sebastian's house, Hunter had Sebastian in bed, tucked in with about a million blankets and pillows, books, electronic devices, and assorted random items, and was demanding to know the layout of the kitchen in roughly eight minutes.

Sebastian merely stared at him in bewildered amusement, shifting uncomfortably on the bed and dragging his wastebasket closer to the bed just in case.

"Hunter, what makes you think I have any clue where anything is in the kitchen?"

Hunter glared at him. Sebastian was used to the look. It didn't phase him much anymore. "Seriously. I've been in this house a total of probably less than twenty-five times growing up. I've gone from boarding school to summer boarding camp back to boarding school from the time I entered kindergarten. This is basically my vacation hotel. And when my parents are home, they have a full time cook and a cleaning lady. You think I know what's in the kitchen?"

Hunter didn't seem very impressed with that information, Sebastian mused as Hunter's frown proceeded to make even more indentations in his face. He was still cute even all frowny, Sebastian mused idly. Even if he was completely annoying.

And insane, Sebastian determined, as Hunter stalked into the next room and Sebastian heard loud banging. He rolled his eyes, dragging himself out of bed and wandering into the adjoining bathroom, watching Hunter open and close cabinets.

"Uh...what are you doing?" Sebastian asked with interest.

"Taking inventory," Hunter replied, glancing away from the drawer he was currently poking around in. "And what are you doing out of bed? Go lay down, Sebastian."

"I'm tired, not an invalid," Sebastian replied. "And it's my house, so if you're going to prowl through it, I'm coming too." Curiosity got the better of Sebastian and he started searching through the cabinets as well.

"We need to know where things are if you need them," Hunter insisted, pulling out a jar of lotion and setting it on the counter to peer into the space behind it.

Sebastian broke into a grin. "And what precisely are you planning to do with the lotion, Hunter?" he asked with a suggestive wink.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Probably bop you over the head with it," he muttered under his breath, replacing it and closing the drawer.

Sebastian pouted at him. "Is that any way to treat me? I'm unwell," he protested, leaning back against the wall and watching Hunter.

Hunter exited the room, rifling Sebastian's hair as he passed by. "You're well enough to insist on being out of bed," he pointed out dryly. "So shut up and show me the kitchen."

"Yes, Sir," Sebastian replied, rolling his eyes and casually meandering his way towards the kitchen.

Hunter followed, opening and closing several closets as he passed them.

Sebastian wondered if he should be a little offended at Hunter's forwardness, but he really couldn't bring himself to care. It wasn't like Hunter was pawing through his belongings. The house had never felt like home.

"Can you even cook?" Sebastian asked, watching with interest as Hunter opened the refrigerator and made a disgusted face, then proceeded to move on the the cupboards.

"Considering there isn't actually any food in the house?" Hunter replied dryly. "No."

"I told you, no one actually lives here much," Sebastian replied wearily. He dropped down on a stool by the kitchen counter.

Hunter watched with alarm.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine," Sebastian muttered, setting his head on the counter. "Just suddenly kind of nauseous."

"I told you to stay in bed," Hunter grumbled. "Back upstairs. Now."

"So bossy," Sebastian complained, but he slid off the stool, holding the edge of the counter.

"Here," Hunter murmured, slipping an arm around his waist.

Sebastian turned to him in mild surprise. "I can walk, you know," he protested quietly.

"I know you can, tough guy," Hunter replied easily. "Now shut up and let me help you." Hunter eased Sebastian back up the stairs and into bed. "You need food," he fretted, moving a pillow behind Sebastian to prop him up slightly.

Sebastian stared at him. "Did you just fluff my pillow?"

"Shut up," Hunter muttered. And repeated, "You need food. Clearly there's nothing to cook, so tell me what to order. I'll have it delivered."

Sebastian shrugged, curling up and dragging the blanket higher. "Don't care," he replied, wrinkling his nose. "Nothing is going to stay down, I think."

"Soup it is, then," Hunter replied, undeterred, pulling out his phone and stepping out the room to make the call. Sebastian rolled his eyes, but he didn't say anything.

And when he woke up in the middle of the night, still halfway propped up on the bed, empty bowl of soup on the bedside table, television screen blank from when the movie Hunter had started must have ended after they both feel asleep, and Hunter curled up next to him, still fully clothed, and one arm wrapped casually around Sebastian's shoulder's, despite the nausea and discomfort, Sebastian really couldn't find it in himself to complain.


	6. Chapter 6

Hunter was a mystery to Sebastian. Actually, Hunter was probably a mystery to _himself_.

For someone who so steadfastly maintained that he was straight, Hunter had a curiously indifferent attitude toward women.

Not that he didn't like or respect them, nothing like that, just that Sebastian couldn't help noticing any time one of the other boys would make some comment about a women on television, or in a magazine, or out in public, Hunter never seemed to really register the appeal.

He would glance up, notice whatever particular woman or picture the Warblers were ogling like a bunch of ridiculous little preteens, and go back to whatever he was doing without so much as a nod of agreement.

Sebastian would have thought maybe he did swing for the other team, except he never seemed to pay any more attention to guys, either.

Maybe he was asexual. Or so focused on being an uptight pain in the ass that the idea of enjoying the company of another human being on a purely physical level never occurred to him.

It was weird to watch, anyway.

Dragging Hunter to Scandals was a vast source of amusement for him. If for no other reason than to watch hot guys hit on a woefully oblivious Hunter, while he confusedly accepted beers that appeared in front of him with a whispered explanation that they came from one guy at the bar or another.

Hunter would just push them off to the side and continue to buy his own, while Nick and Jeff claimed the drinks for themselves and the men attempting to get Hunter's attention via alcohol looked varying degrees of disappointed or irritated.

Hunter ignored it all.

Actually, the _only_ thing Hunter seemed to focus on with any kind of intensity was Sebastian himself.

It wasn't like Sebastian didn't notice. He did. He found it odd, but then, a lot of what Hunter did was odd. And Sebastian also knew Hunter didn't particularly seem to have much faith in him not to go get himself into trouble.

It was slightly endearing, a tad bit insulting, but mostly just _annoying_.

He knew Hunter was worried about him, worried about his mental state with everything going on, worried about his health, worried about the possible effects of alcohol mixing with the drugs he was taking for his condition, worried about his supposed lack of judgment.

Sebastian understand Hunter's overbearing need to watch over his friends. He didn't understand _why_ , but he knew it settled Hunter, made him feel much more comfortable knowing where Sebastian was and who was currently trying to practically undress him on the dance floor.

There was something there, something beyond the surface that Sebastian could sense, but couldn't really comprehend. Something that made Hunter get instantly grumpy and disapproving the moment Sebastian wandered off out of view to _entertain_.

Sebastian tried not to let it bother him, the way he knew they all saw him. He saw Hunter's worried expression and Jeff's concerned one when he finally reappeared after slipping off to a secluded back corner of the building for a few minutes. He knew they thought he was too careless, too easy to give himself to people, too promiscuous.

If he ever told them he was still _technically_ a virgin, he figured they would probably fall over in their chairs.

Or simply not believe him at all.

Which wasn't to say he hadn't done _anything_. He probably had done too much, too soon, if he was honest with himself. But he wasn't sleeping around with every guy in the bar, the way they seemed to assume he was. He had strict rules. For himself, he stuck to hands. There had only been one occasion where he had gone farther, but rinsing his mouth out in the sink in the bathroom after, he had come to the conclusion that he hadn't enjoyed it nearly enough to bother with a repeat occurrence.

So was he doing more than Hunter or Jeff probably wanted? Yes. But it wasn't any of Hunter or Jeff's business. And he could more than handle himself. Most guys knew exactly what they were getting into, and weren't stupid enough to realize that the guy they had backed into a corner and whose clothes they were currently sliding their hands under wasn't technically old enough to be doing this with them, and pushing him any farther than he wanted to go would likely just lead to a whole lot of legal problems they didn't want to face.

And if there were one or two guys who didn't get the message, well, maybe Sebastian escaped with a split lip, but the other guy didn't exactly get off without his own battle wounds, a fact which brought Sebastian a dark sort of satisfaction.

He did hate the look on Hunter's face when he caught sight of him after, though.

Hunter's meddling could get tiresome. It was fine most of the time, he even appreciated the fact that Hunter was actually concerned about his well-being, which was more than he could say for most people. He just didn't want to end up thrown out of the one place he could actually safely be himself because Hunter got overly protective.

And Hunter got _way_ too protective. That something under the surface seemed to rise slightly when Sebastian found himself in these situations. Hunter's reactions were overly aggressive, instantly ready to fight in behalf of Sebastian, when Sebastian didn't need saving.

Still, he could usually calm Hunter down. The moment he realized Sebastian was okay, Hunter would deflate back down to a manageable level of melodrama.

It did make Sebastian wonder sometimes. Hunter was a notorious mother hen towards all the Warblers. But the instant attention and instinct to turn into the Hulk at a moments notice in Sebastian's behalf did go beyond his reactions for the other boys. He had never threatened to break someone's nose for Jeff. Or Nick. Sebastian could count at least three times he had for him.

Two of those times he hadn't been entirely sure Hunter was kidding.

And maybe he got himself into these situations more than the others, but...there was more to it. Sebastian was sure of it.

He just couldn't for the life of him figure out what that more _meant_.

_

 **A/N:** I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has commented/reviewed/read my stories. I always love hearing feedback and knowing other people out there are as obsessed as I am with these characters. I also wanted to address a question from one of the reviews, asking if Hunter and Sebastian in Still Waters/Undercurrent are the same as in Rebuilding. The two stories are actually in slightly different versions of the Glee universe. The biggest difference is in their parents, and that translates into how they grew up and now react to the world around them. In the SW/U universe, Sebastian's parents are neglectful, and emotionally abusive. Their marriage is an unhappy one, but they refuse to divorce. They don't approve of Sebastian's sexuality, and their attitude affects the way he views himself and the world around him. Likewise, in SW/U, Hunter's father is physically abusive, and his mother is unwilling to stand up to her husband, and this affects Hunter. The reason Hunter left military school is also different in each universe. In Rebuilding, Sebastian's parents are divorced, and much happier and more supportive of him. Sebastian gets along fine with his stepmother, and they all care about each other. The threatening letters and assault on Sebastian in Rebuilding never happened in SW/U, which makes him much more comfortable with sex in the SW/U world, though his view of it probably isn't any healthier. Hunter's parents in Rebuilding were much more permissive and constantly made excuses for him, which makes him much wilder and less aware of the effects of his behavior on others. Hope that answers the question, and if there are any more, please feel free to ask!


End file.
